Smiles, snakes and snowballs
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Fifty sentences about the ups and downs of their lives. MarcoXMeene, X-mas (yai) present for Lugia2PK!


**Smiles, snakes and snowballs**

 **Author:** Rain

 **Pairing:** MarcoXMeene

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King belongs to Takei; I'm not making money off this.

 **Theme:** Delta - MarcoxMeen

A merry, merry Christmas to you, Lugia2PK! I've a lot more to say to you, but that'll be through another channel. Here I just want to say thanks from the bottom of my heart, and happy holidays!

* * *

1 – Air

She's like air to him, a fresh breath in a world of ashes and blood.

2 – Apples

When he was cooking, his whole world stopped; and she had no qualms staying silently at his side until she could safely taste his delicious apple pies.

3 – Beginning

They meet in a graveyard; what goes through both of their minds at the time is far from being proper graveyard thoughts.

4 – Flies

To Hao they are no more than that; to each other, they might just be the world.

5 – Coffee

He hates being anything but perfectly clean; yet, the one time she saw him with coffee-stained fingers, she found it very charming.

6 – Dark

Their relationship will only ever work this way: behind closed doors and under the covers, away from truth and reality.

7 – Despair

It's a great temptation when one faces something like Hao; but, as long as they are together, Meene is sure they won't fall into that terrible pit.

8 – Gates

When she goes through the gates and onto the ring, he almost feels like he is tearing his heart right out of his chest and throwing it with her in that circle of death.

9 – Drink

He never drinks with the group, and with her especially; he's too worried of them glimpsing the truth.

10 – Duty

She's completely aware of her duties, and would never let herself be persuaded to forgo any of it; he knows he's tried.

11 – Earth/Soil

Meene doesn't like stone tombs without a pit made to put soil and grow flowers in; since she gets to choose his, she makes sure there is more soil than marble, more life than death.

12 – End

She'll be the end of me, he thinks as he sees her miss her target _again_ and nearly fall into the nearby pool; after a quick dodge to avoid the stray bullet, he sighs and finds himself thinking that she's still worth it.

13 – Fall

She knows how low he's fallen, the extent to which he's ready to go to get his revenge or his death; and yet she accepts falling with him.

14 – Fire

It spurs traumatic memories in both of them, and they only feel comfortable talking about it to each other.

15 – Flexible

Ballet dancers are known to be flexible; Meene has to admit he grandly impresses her.

16 – Fly

The day she discovers that fusing with Gabriel allows her to fly - which is, as well, the day she teaches him that he can, as well - is the day she starts to laugh again.

17 – Food

She's always been eager to try new dishes; he's glad to put his talent to the test at meal time.

18 – Foot

He might have done ballet once, but he never learned how to waltz, and Meene's feet will remember his for a long time.

19 – Grave

It was a well-known joke that his temper would put him into an early grave; but as time went on Meene found herself laughing less and less.

20 – Green

Her eyes are of a strangely deep green, and he often finds himself staring (lucky for him, she hasn't noticed yet).

21 – Head

He's trying to teach her how to properly aim when she reflectively jerks her head up into his chin; after much screaming and running, Meene decides to train on her own for a while, until she's sure she won't do such a thing again.

22 – Emptiness

After she dies, something in him seems to die with her; his eyes just don't shine the same way, and Jeanne knows she lost him, as well.

23 – Honor

The ease with which he tries to persuade her to give up shows her how much of a misunderstanding stands between them; he fails to see that her own honor demands she share the fate of her teammates.

24 – Hope

On the ship, she is the one who embodies hope the most: she comforts Lyserg, understands Jeanne, and stands up to him (he likes that in her, though he still storms off every time).

25 – Light

He's like an embodiment of the sun: his eyes shine of hope and warmth, his hair speaks of wilderness and folly - but the most terrible proof is in his voice, in that voice which carries an inhuman wrath.

26 – Lost

She was lost, he found her; it took her a long time to notice that he, too, was lost, but when she did she made it her mission to find him.

27 – Metal

His glasses are made of bulletproof glass and metal, and are much stronger than regular pairs; when she manages, against all odds, to break it, she expects hell; but he's the most surprised of them both, and they share a good laugh about it.

28 – New

In spite of everything, they feel _new_ to each other.

29 – Old

They're young and yet they're old, so very old - they carry a world of dead people on their shoulders (it feels nice to be able to help each other with their load).

30 – Peace

They're basically a bunch of teenagers, and so peace is a rarity on board; when they find each other enjoying the quiet in the kitchen, both silently agree to simply stay silent.

31 – Poison

When she tries to cook something, he suspects she meant to poison him; from then on she is kept on tea-making duties only.

32 – Cute

Nobody can simply call him cute and walk away unscathed (yet she does).

33 – Rain

As a kid, she used to be so happy when it rained; even though the sheer joy faded away with her father, she finds herself smiling when she sees him coming in soaked.

34 – Regret

There are few things he regrets as much as letting her have her way with the Christmas celebrations; weeks after he is still scrubbing glitter from his glasses, and she doesn't seem apologetic in the least.

35 – Roses

He's clichéed like that, and though it's downright annoying at times, she can't help but feel charmed when he floods her room with roses.

36 – Secret

Showing weakness would be his downfall, in the distorted world he built for all of them; and though it might be weakness as well, Meene is more than ready to keep his secret.

37 – Snakes

A dare with John has them sit through _Snakes on a plane_ ; both leave the experience feeling: such annoyance, very done, much stronger.

38 – Snow

He hates the cold, but he's willing to go far for her (too far, probably, because she then has to watch over a sick Marco and it's uncomfortable for everyone).

39 – Solid

In that Canadian cemetery, everything seems to slip from her fingers (the umbrella in the slush-like rain, the muddy ground, her father) - and suddenly he's here, bright and dry and _solid._

40 – Spring

She loves the season, and drags him out for picnics whenever she can; and the fact that his allergies act up every time never seems to be a good reason for him to say no.

41 – Stable

She's always been someone you can rely on; she's all the more precious to him, given how wild he can get.

42 – Odd

At first he thought her odd, frail, annoying; what's really odd is that he soon can't get enough of her, oddities and all.

43 – Summer

Hot air and water make for a lot of mosquitoes, and they soon have to ask the other for help to make sure the protective spray is spread all the way to their backs.

44 – Taboo

Their feelings are never once referred to on board, even though they are particularly obvious to everybody else.

45 – Ugly

She never thought herself to be a beauty; yet when he looks at her she doesn't feel ugly anymore.

46 – War

They fight over Lyserg like never before, each believing themselves to know best for the child; so preoccupied by that matter they don't even say goodbye before the fight.

47 – Water

She feels safe in the pool, weightless, free; she's partly motivated by that very feeling when she pushes him into the pool (though, of course, he isn't very willing to see that; or even to see anything, seeing as he can't swim).

48 – Welcome

They're usually not; but as long as they have each other to come to, they don't mind.

49 – Winter

She was always the star of snowball fights; even now, he realizes his mistake very soon after throwing one her way.

50 – Wood

He's very inefficient as a woodcutter, which makes for a very amusing spectacle adorned with way more cuss words than she ever knew; in the end she comes and helps, and though he fumes he doesn't quite say no.


End file.
